Final Days of the King
by Monstrel45
Summary: After 8 years of excessive use of Second Gear, Luffy has got a terminal illness with only a few months left to live. The new Pirate King decides to make the last memories of him for his Nakama ones never to forget and put old ghosts to rest.
1. Chapter 1: Bink's Sake

_**Here's part 1. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. _

He did it.

_Going to bring Bink's Sake!  
Let the sea breeze lead the way!  
On the waves all of our days,  
Across the salty deeps! _

After so many years since the young pirate first set sailed, he finally grasped his life's dream.

_The sun above is floating high,  
Painting circles in the sky.  
Sea gulls sing and brass bells ring,  
Upon our floating home! _

Against fantastic odds, the little monkey reached the end of the infamously dangerous Grand Line.

_Say goodbye to all you know;  
Head into the sun's warm glow.  
Singing loud and singing proud,  
We sail into the night! _

Defying common sense, the ambitious boy found the legendary One Piece.

_Waves of gold and silver splash  
Across the hull and mizzen mast,  
We float on, all with a song,  
To the ends of the sea! _

Despite everything the world had thrown at him, he became the next Pirate King.

_Going to bring Bink's Sake,  
A pirate's job for pirate's pay!  
Like a stone, our boat skips on  
And slices through the seas!_

It is, in fact, the 5th Anniversary of the day he achieved his life's goal.

_On clouds above we'll rest our head;  
The rocking ship will be our bed.  
On our flag the skull and daggers,  
Show we're to be feared! _

The Strawhat Pirates are celebrating their captain's victory with rum, meat and drunken singing of their favourite song.

_If the waves dare dance too high,  
If dark clouds obscure the sky,  
Beat the drum and never run;  
Live for that fateful dance!_

Wealth, fame and power.

_If, in fear, you turn away,  
You'll never see the break of day.  
Just hold out, without a doubt,  
The sun will surely rise! _

He has everything a true King could ask for.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

His red overcoat as a robe, his trademark Strawhat as his crown and his Nakama as his loyal subjects and family.

_Going to bring Bink's Sake,  
And find our dreams along the way.  
Wave goodbye, try not to cry,  
We'll never meet again!_

Grinning, Luffy grabbed a giant drumstick in front of him.

_If the sun should cease to shine,  
Everything will still be fine.  
In the dark, we'll sail our bark,  
By the light of the moon! _

"It always surprises how someone so little can eat so much," chuckled Jinbe.

"I'm not little, I'm normal size!" Luffy retorted with food in his mouth "Everything else in this world is just too damn big!" causing everyone else to laugh harder.

_Going to bring Bink's Sake,  
Just like any other day!  
Listen now from aft to prow  
To this song of the sea!_

"Long live the King!" shouted Usopp the Sniper King, raising his glass.

_Everyone meets Davy Jones;  
One day we will all be bones!  
Until then, we'll sing again  
And bring Bink his sake! _

"Long live the King!" roared everyone else raising their glasses.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. _

Unknown to them, their captain's days were numbered…

* * *

_**Part 2 will be out... whenever...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stars

_**Here's Luffy's lil' moment with Usopp.**_

* * *

_5 Months till the end... _

D:

Apparently, the warnings of Second Gear shortening his lifespan had a much greater impact on his rubber body than previously thought. All the years of excessive use of it caused a terminal cancer to spread from near his heart to the rest of his body. And Ivankov's hormones taking away 10 years of his life didn't help either.

At best he only had 1 year left to live.

It's been a week since Chopper gave the news after discovering what was causing Luffy to have sharp chest pains and cough up blood. Everyone had their own way of dealing with it. Chopper was tirelessly trying to find a cure. Brook was coming up with new songs to play for the crew. Everybody else was going about the norm, normal by Strawhat Pirate standards anyway, pretending everything was going to be alright.

Later that night Luffy was wondering around the Sunny, unable to go to sleep. He looked at the porch noticing his long-nosed sniper gazing up at the stars.

:D

"Oi, Usopp."

"Uh, oh hey Luffy," surprised to see his captain up at this time.

"Mind moving over a bit," he asked.

"Oh, err, sure," moving a little to the left.

With their hats covering their foreheads, a stick of grass in their mouths and arms crossed behind their heads, they admired the view.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" asked Luffy to his marksman.

"Nah, I've got a lot of things on my mind," long nose said sorrowly.

Ever since Usopp joined Luffy's Nakama, they were like bros that got along like a house on fire, though occasionally people got trapped inside and got burned. He was undoubtedly upset about the news his captain's sickness.

:D

"Oi Usopp, what are stars?" asked a curious Luffy, changing the subject.

"Stars? They're, um, giant fireflies!" he lied, not knowing the right answer.

"Fireflies?" asked the interested rubber man.

"Yep! Big ones! That flew so high they got stuck in the night sky" he said proudly.

"Really? I always thought they were great balls of gas that only look small and bright because they're burning billions of light years away," he said innocently.

"Luffy, with you, everything is billions of light years away," the liar chuckled. "Next you'll be babbling that the earth orbits the sun, not the other way round!"

Luffy just sucked in his lips, putting on his fail face.

D;

"Luffy.."

"Yeah Usopp..." the King replied.

"I wanted to say thank you... for helping me gather the courage needed... back at Raftle..." he said while looking away.

"Oh! You mean with Yasopp"

"Yosh. When I first saw him after more than 10 years I could only think of 3 things I could do: 1. Give him a big hug because I missed so much, 2. Burry my fist 3 inches into his face for abandoning me and my mom while she was sick for his own selfish reasons or 3. Just run away from him like what I've done with so many of my problems" he noted.  
"Even though I'm proud that my dad is a great pirate, I had mixed feelings about him that I've bottled up when he first left and never came back, I... didn't realise I felt that way until I finally met him face-to-face"

"Oi! You didn't need my words of wisdom to solve your family problems" Luffy chuckled. "You did that on your own!"

:D

"Anyway, you see that constellation, Luffy" Usopp pointed.

"A constel-what?" he asked.

"If you look closely you can see of my great-great-great-great granddad fighting off a sea king with his bare hands!" he told.

"OK, even I can tell you're lying," said Luffy unamused.

"I'm telling ya, there's my family trait long nose and there's the sea serpent running away crying like a lil' baby"

"How com' his nose is longer than he's tall and he's bigger than the sea king, are you part giant, Usopp?"

"It's not to scale, Luffy," Usopp sighed.

"Oi, I've found the "Giant Tanuki" right there!" pointed Luffy.

"Don't ya mean the "Great Bear", Luffy?" raising an eyebrow.

"Shishishishi! Silly Usopp, bears don't have long, bushy tails," he snickered.

D:

"So, what are you going to do now, Usopp?" asked the rubber man.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well you achieved your dream of being the world's best sniper, what are you going to do now?" he continued.

"To be honest… I've been missing Kaya and my home village!" he confessed. "I kinda always saw her more than just friends... if you know what I mean" he blushed.

"Sounds ni-argh" cut off by his horrible chest pains.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried in horror "Are you alright!"

The captain curled over in pain spluttering out blood as the long nose was holding him trying to figure out what to do to help.

D:

After getting Luffy a bottle of rum, he grabbed it and sucked sucking on it with both hands around it like a baby. This would make normally make Usopp giggle looking at him like that if the situation wasn't serious.

"Ah, feel much better now," Luffy sighed, now a little drunk. "Shishishishi."

However, he was sober enough to see Usopp slightly crying. Luffy, the man he saw as a brother and helped made him a man, could die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Don't worry, Usopp." the KIng said getting his attention.

"You're a brave man of the sea, most women find that attractive so you've got a good chance of wooing her" he said patting his back. "Shishishishi."

"Oh… of course I can!" Usopp said wiping away his tears. "After all, if YOU can tie the knot with a real live Goddess, why can't I?" he said with newfound confidence.

"Shishishishi." Luffy sniggered holding out his diamond ringed hand.

:D

The King clenched it into a fist and thrusted it towards Usopp's face. This caused him to flinch fearing it to be a **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol**. Then, he opened his eye.

"You and I are like Blood Brothers, Usopp!" holding out his bloody fist.

"Yeah, Blood Brothers!" as they bumped fists as they grinned.

"By the way, Usopp."

"Ya, Blood Brother?"

"What's that star?"

"Which one?"

"That massive one, is it Planet Whipple?" he asked innocently.

"Actually, most people call it the moon, Luffy." he groaned.

"Ooohhhhh" the King nodded as Usopp laughed.

xxxx

_Regret No. 1: Leaving his Nakama behind._

* * *

**_Don't forget to fav + review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sun is Setting

_**Sorry it took so long. I didn't think this many would request for part 3 so soon.**_

* * *

_The next day…_

It was late in the evening when the king was wandering around the _Thousand Sunny_ when he stumbled upon his archaeologist, Nico Robin. It was another peaceful day at the shore; everyone else was busy with their business and merely glanced up at their sick captain before going back to their work.

"Oi Robin! Mind if I sit with you!" yelled Luffy at the older woman from across the ship.

Robin looked up from her book and saw Luffy standing near his favourite spot, on the head of the ship. She glanced at him and saw his trademark grin and went over to her lawn chair where she usually sits, she puts down her book on the round table next to her drink and looks him with a warm smile on her face. As she neared him, she noticed that he was gazing at the sea. There, giant seabirds were flying off into the sunset, some in pairs.

"What is it Luffy-kun?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled again.

"Look at those birds, just going where. Have you ever thought of what you might do now we've all achieve our dreams?"

That question took Robin off guard. She began thinking about Luffy's question; it was a very good question.

"To be honest... I've never really thought about it, why are you asking?" Robin replied as she turns to Luffy to study his emotions.

Looking out to the sea, he gave a big sigh and placed his elbow on his knee. Using his hand on his rough, faded goatee, he propped his head up with a slight frown on his face.

"I've never really thought about it either until recently when I was told about… you know." He trailed off.

Robin noticed how serious his tone was to his mortality and considered it more deeply. Now all of their dreams full filled, if their captain died every one of the Strawhat Pirates would probably go their separate ways.

D:

Jinbe would live in New Fishman Island.

Brook would go back to singing at concert gigs.

Franky would go back to Water 7.

Chopper would live in Sakura Kingdom.

Nami would go back to Cocoyasi Village.

Sanji would run his own restaurant.

Usopp would return to Syrup Village.

Zoro would just roam around the world to random places he chose… while getting lost 9001 times before getting it right by luck.

D:

Everyone had a place to go to, except herself. This made her miserable inside; her Nakama were her family and their ship her home, this is the one place Robin fits in. She didn't want to end up alone again.

"Robin, are you okay?" Luffy peered over at her and saw sadness and uncertainty in her calm, sky blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, I'm fine Luffy-kun, nothing to worry about" she lied while wiping her tears.

He then leaned towards, crossing his arms under his head to lie on and stared at her upside down.

"Its okay Robin, you don't have to hide it from me" he calmly told.

:D

She thought for a moment, Luffy always had sort of a 6th sense when his nakama where troubled. After gazing into his reassuring brown eyes, she smiled back at him and gave in.

"Luffy… you're the glue that holds all together. Now we've all achieve our goals, I'm sure everyone will head back to their hometowns to tell about their grand adventures but since I'm the only one who doesn't have a home to go back to, I just don't know what I'll do if you..."

She broke off there, it was getting too painful for her to express her thoughts and she turned towards the sea, feeling tears flowing freely from her eyes. Seeing his troubled nakama, Luffy quietly jumped out of his chair and walked up to the sobbing woman, slowly wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head over her shoulder to give her a hug.

"Robin, you'll never be alone even after I'm gone, we'll still be nakama." he reassured her.

She then turned to face him, showing a small smile even as the tears rolled down her face.

:D

"Now there must be something you can do..." Luffy said.

Then a light bulb appeared above the captain's head... but it went dim.

"Huh, must have blown a fuse" he said scratching his head while looking up.

He grabbed the light bulb from his rarely seen thought bubble and rubbed on it before putting it back making it glow again, causing Robin to chuckle.

"I've got it! Why not share your treasure?" he suggested.

"I don't follow you" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Well knowledge is your treasure right? I don't understand much about its importance but I sure others would like it" he said while picking his nose.

"So you're saying I should start a school… Fufufu, you have some strange ideas Luffy" cheering her up.

"Shishishishi! I know but they usually turn out for the best" he sniggered.

"I can't argue with that"

"Anyways what book were you reading?" Mugiwara asked pointing at it.

"Oh, it's called '_Touya and the Yuki-Onna_" it's about a young boy who meets a snow girl and goes on wild voyages together and slowly fall in love, it's one of my favourites old tales" she explained. "Would you like to read it with me?"

"I never was one for lovey-dovey Shojo stories but I'm interested in it"

And so the captain moved his chair closer to the older woman to listen to her story.

"It was another quite night in the little mountain town…" she began

xxxx

Robin's thoughts:

_I was alone for a long time. _

_Since I was a little girl, folks made fun of me or feared me as a monster. My parents were rarely there when I needed them. For as long as I remember… people hated me, cursed me and wanted me dead. Even my so-called past 'allies' distanced themselves from me._

_Everyone I loved was brutally taken away. I was hunted down like a wild animal. I even started believing that I was really some kind of demon._

_Because of that, I grew cynical of everyone and everything, even myself. I just wanted to die. I wanted it all to end because I believed it was for the best for everyone. _

_Then you came along. _

_When I decided that my life was already pointless to carry on any longer, you rescued me against my will. When I lost hope in reaching my dream, you rekindled it. When I was being taken away to be killed, you fought with everything you had to bring me back. Even against your friends' protests you took me under your wing…_

_I thought that stories about heroes that appear out of nowhere to save the damsel in distress were fictional. Just old fairy tales to amuse naïve little children to get them to go to sleep when scared of the dark. I wanted something like to happen to me. Even though I convinced myself it'll come true. _

_I'm glad you proved me wrong._

_I wish that no one would wake me up from this dream I've always wanted. I want to spend my life with you a little longer_

_Senchou… thank you_

xxxx

As night began to fall, Luffy slowly fell asleep after the raven haired woman finished the story. She got up and put a blanket on him so he wouldn't get cold by the darkness's icy grip.

Her captain was already fast asleep. He snored with a snot bubble for added comedic effect to her.

:D

"Luffy…" she spoke softly while petting his black hair. "No matter what I do or how well I do it, I can never feel I've repaid the massive debt I owe you.

Tears started to swell up again.

"You're like the sun shining brightly in my world, I don't it to set. I can only guess what you're going to do… but regardless of what you choose I'll always support you, Luffy"

:D

With a tear in hear eye, she walked back to her cabin.

xxxx

_Meanwhile in another cabin…_

"Pant* pant*… Don't worry Luffy… I won't let you die…" squeaked a little Tanuki. "I'm the doctor... who's going to cure every disease there is… including yours!"

* * *

_**Personally, I don't think there's enough LuffyxRobin fanfic romance stories, don't you agree? Ch. 4 will be out sooner than you think. C:**_


End file.
